Lacking Perfection
by Claudita
Summary: In the midst of an intense moment, Misty realizes not everything is perfect as it should be. How will Ash react when he finds out about her "imperfections"?


Author's Notes: Hello, there! I haven't posted anything in a while, so I decided it was about time for another PokeShipping fic! I honestly have no idea where this comes from, but inspiration stroke and this is the result. This is one of my attempts at humour, and I'm not very sure about it, so please if you can, leave any advice or opinions! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.

* * *

Lacking Perfection

His lips were pushing harder every time, his hands traveling all around her body, setting her skin on fire. His tongue exploring her mouth eagerly, as he had done so many times before, a moan escaping mouth, bringing her closer, closer…

"Ash… wait." She said, abruptly pulling away.

"What's wrong?" he said, startled for the sudden lack of warmth.

"We..." she said, panting from the long oxygen deprived hours, "we can't... _I_ can't do this…"

"Why not? I thought you said you were ready..." he said, confusion written all over his face.

"I am ready. But it's just… now doesn't seem like the best time."

"Why not?" he asked again, clearly not understanding. "Are you nervous?"

"No, it's not that. Is just that... I want this to be perfect, you know?" she took both his hands in hers. "A moment that we will remember for the rest of our lives." she said, a slight blush creeping up her face.

"And right now it isn't perfect because..?"

"Because… Because it's not!"

He eyed her closely. "Ok, I may not be the most observant person, but there's something you're not telling me here."

"It's nothing!" she insisted, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"What, are you embarrassed?" he said with a teasing tone.

"I am not!" she said, blushing even more.

Ash grew serious. "Then what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then, what's the problem?"

"It's me. I'm the one uh... lacking perfection right now."

"What are you talking about?" he said, confused. "Why on Earth would you lack perfection?"

"I just do, okay?" she gave him an annoyed look.

"Come on, Misty. Why would you say something like that?" he was really trying to understand. "You already know what I think about you and you're not-" he made a move to take her chin in his hands.

"No!" she pulled away quickly. "Not right now. I can't."

"Can't you just tell me what's bothering you? It can't be that bad." he said in a tone he hoped to be assuring.

Misty bit her lip. "Promise you won't laugh?" she said tentatively.

"Promise." he said sincerely.

"I... I forgot to shave my legs.", she said not looking at him. But the minute she did, just by seeing Ash's expression she knew he was really trying not to laugh. Granted, he couldn't hold it much long burst in roaring laughter. Needless to say, Misty was blushing furiously, her temper rising by the second.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" she said in an angry tone, with an expression meaning she was just about to hit him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he put his hands up in a surrendering fashion "But how can you expect me not to? It's too funny!" he said in between laughs

"Oh, you can laugh all you want Mr. Pokemon Master! Because now you're really not getting any!" screamed Misty, standing up in fury.

"Aw come on, don't be like that!" he took her arm to prevent her from leaving. "Admit it; even you know it's funny."

"No, it is not! You don't understand! This is our first time together; I want it to be special, to be perfect… And perfect does not go with hairy legs!"

At this Ash calmed down a little, until all trace left of the roaring laughter was only a small smile. "I'm sorry, Misty, but… it's just so… random!"

"Random_?_" _Oh, no, he didn't._ "Is it really so _random _for me to want to look _pretty _for you? Or do you happen to be _fond _of hairy legs, huh? 'Cause if that is the case, I'll never shave again! Hell, I will-"

"Hey, hey! Hold on a minute! I didn't mean it like that!" he said, not wanting to face his girlfriend's wrath. Even so, that did not keep him from mumbling. "Jeez, don't be so feisty…"

"What was that?!"

Ash sweat dropped. "Nothing!" he really had no idea of what to do right now. "It's just that… you know I like you the way you are, so you really don't need to-"

"Oh, so now just _like_ me, huh?"

"I-I…" Now he was definitely screwed. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Wrong L word, you jackass!_ He could literally see Misty's rage rising up, all the signs were there: reddened cheeks and ears, teeth bared, bulging vein on her temple. And silence. Deadly silence.

He shrunk in a corner, closed his eyes and put his hands over his face, preparing to get pummeled to death by the raging redhead. But the punch never came.

Instead he saw Misty drop her arm and look down. "I'm overreacting, aren't I?" she said softly.

"Um… a little bit?" said Ash, hands still up, covering his face, just in case Misty decided to shift back into her killing mode.

Instead, she chuckled. "I'm sorry…" she held out her hand to help him stand up. "I really don't know what's going on with me these days." Ash detected a hint of melancholy in that tone of hers. "It's just that-"

"S'ok, I know. It doesn't matter." he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry we can uh… do this some other time."

She looked at him for a moment, amazed once more at how well he understood her. How well he took care of her. And then she started noticing things that she hadn't before. Like how soft his skin looked and how she ached to feel against hers... Or how the whole room seemed filled with his scent, making her want to drown in it… the way the setting sun brightened up his eyes in a way she'd never seen before. It was then that Misty decided it really didn't matter. None of it.

A small smile crept up her face. "Let's not."

"Huh?" By now Ash was completely lost. Again.

"I said," she slowly started walking towards him. "Let's _not_ do this some other time."

"Wait, didn't you say…?" he never felt more confused.

"Doesn't matter what I said anymore." she had a determined look on her eyes. "And when did you become so observant?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Now he understood, a smirk suddenly drawing on his face. "I didn't" he said, chuckling, leaning forward to kiss her gently, but before his soft lips touched hers, she pulled back.

"You really love me that much?"

"Yes." he smiled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Hairy legs and all?"

He gave a small laugh, "Hairy legs and all." he smiled teasingly "But… please don't make it permanent."

She just laughed as he leaned in to kiss her again.

This time, she didn't pull back

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Funny? Stupid? I'd like to hear your opinions! Thank you for reading!


End file.
